


A marvellous life.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: I adore my two Marvel OC's from my WIP Unlikely Heroes, Burnie and Emily-Alice have been through a lot, but now feel at home with the Avengers.This is expanding on the relationships, from romantic to platonic to weird adopted families.Its also a chance for me to expand on their characters, maybe things that seemed pointless to include in the main story but build their characters a tad more.Some are set in the 1940s some are set in the future, its a grab bag of one shots with the girls I've been slaving over for about a year.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

The women who most of these one shots are from the P.O.V of are from my WIP, Unlikely Heroes. 

Book one, is set during the timeline of Captain America: The first Avenger. 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464259/chapters/53676136>


	2. “Hold my hand tight. I’ll protect you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's hand fits perfectly into Burnie's.
> 
> It got sad real fast.

“Hold my hand tight. I’ll protect you.”

The first time Steve says it, its loud enough to be heard over the hustle of the Army Camp, Burnie's feeling overwhelmed, surrounded by injured soldiers and chaos, he takes her hand and pulls her close, a unspoken promise that he won't lose her amongst the ruckus.

“Hold my hand tight. I’ll protect you.”

The second time, its whispered in the confines of a sleeping bag, pressed against each other in the cold, the distant noises of shells in the distance, each explosion makes Burnie want to scream like a frightened child in a thunder storm.

_“Hold my hand tight. I’ll protect you.”_

The last time its a memory Burnie clings too as she curls up in bed, throat sore from sobs, begging to the heavens for one more chance to hold his hand in hers, cursing a broken promise.


	3. Siren.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always picture this being the song Burnie preforms too:
> 
> spotify:track:0wgWYyC6jkkdpG7Pm2QhV8

Steve sat in the dimly lit music hall, the smell of cigar smoke seemed to be woven into the fabric of the chair he's sat in, along with the aroma of rancid beer and stale vomit.

He's sat directly in front of the microphone, he can feel the glares of the other regulars, of course, he looks out of place, truth is, he feels out of place.

When the lights go up once again and she emerges from backstage, Suddenly, it doesn't matter that the bar is almost falling down, with her voice echoing around they could be a Broadway audience.

She meets his eyes and smiles, not that she'd ever show it, but she gets nervous sometimes and seeing him sat bellow her is enough to make her worries disappear. 

Dressed as a angel, her blonde curls make a natural halo, everything seems natural to her, Steve finds himself wondering, of all the men she could bat her eyelashes at why did she choose him?

He's not special, he gets bedridden during flu season and can't reach the top cabinet, Why does this literal singing angel on the stage before him see in him?

Burnie feels her confidence shoot up when she see's Steve's smile greeting her in the audience, He isn't here to see her strip, he isn't here to slip her a couple bucks and make a lewd offer.

He's here because he enjoys her music, he respects her as a artist. 

And she wants to make her biggest fan have the best show she's ever preformed.


	4. "What is up fellow kids?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie picks Peter up from school, no one can figure out if she's a long lost Parker Sibling or if Peter has a cooler, older girlfriend.

Peter was happy to be another member of the crowd, he was fine with no one paying attention to him, all he wanted to do was do his work and not end up stuffed in a locker.

It would appear Burnie had other ideas, as she had come to pick him up in a bright pink sports car, Of course she had to beep and wave at him.

"Who's that?" Ned asks, turning to Peter with such speed its a miracle he didn't give himself whiplash 

"A-A friend." Peter stammers, his palms suddenly sweaty, how would he even begin to explain how he knows Burnie? 

'Oh yeah, Thats my super solider friend who can't die is actually almost 100, by the way, I'm Spiderman'

"A friend?" Ned doesn't seem convinced, he knows he's Peter's only real life friend.

"Of my Aunt.." Peter replies.

To make matters worse Burnie gets out of the car and walks towards them, of course, she draws attention, dressed like a eighties rockstar. 

"Come on Pete, I ain't got all day."

She power walks up to the pair of teenagers, heeled boots clicking on the cement. 

"Oh Hey!" She holds out a hand "You must be Ned, Right? Pete tells me about you all the time."

Ned takes the womans hand, shaking it awkwardly. 

"I'm Burnie..." 

The handshake is released and Burnie uses her now free hand to ruffle Peters hair.

"How'd you do on that Math homework?" She smiles, a large grin from ear to ear 

"I-I got a A plus." Peter wants nothing more than the Earth to open up and suck him down into its depths, He can all ready see people gossiping. 

"Sweet..Told you I was right, Didn't I?"

"You helped Peter with his Math homework?" Ned seems amazed "Did you do those diagrams in his notebook?"

"Which ones?" Burnie snaps her fingers, answering her own question "Oh the one on General Relativity?" She laughs "Yeah, I tried to teach him about it, didn't work out."

"You..were trying to teach-"

Peter sighs loudly "Well, come on Burnie, can't keep Ned here all day."

He grabs Burnie's jacket sleeve and she once again has to remind herself he is stronger than the normal teenage boy as he drags her away.

"Bye Ned!" She waves over her shoulder "I'll talk Physics with you another time, Alright?"

"Burnie...why?" Peter asks, practically shoving the other woman back into the car.

"I wanna know your friends?"

"You wanna know my friends?" Peter repeats, confused "What could you have in common with my friends?"

"The same things I have in common with you." Burnie responds as if the answer was obvious.

"You were born in 1925!"

"No shit, Really?" Burnie smacks the boys head playfully "Yeah I know, But for most of that I wasn't... _me_ so I wanna know how young people who's age I _should_ act."

"Then go to a old folks home." Peter smirks

Burnie shoots him a playfully glare and starts up the car

"If I'm so old show me some fuckin' respect." She laughs "Or I'll tell Stark you've been sneaking photos of his equipment."

It was a bluff, she had no solid proof of his photography, but he does always shove his phone back in his pocket when she enters a lab, The look on his face is one of pure dread.

Her instinct was right and Peter, once again wished for the Earth to swallow him whole.


	5. Shut up and dance with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Emily-Alice will only dance with each other, its a rule.

_Oh don't you dare look back_   
_Just keep your eyes on me_   
_I said you're holding back_   
_She said shut up and dance with me_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said oh oh oh_   
_Shut up and dance with me_

Bucky learnt how to dance originally as a way to pick up girls, Naturally, it worked he was handsome and charming, any girl swooned at the opportunity to be held close to him.

The first time he and Emily-Alice danced together, it was full of joy and the bass of the band seemed to vibrate in his ribs, Everyone disappeared as he watched her move with such grace, her skirt twirling around her like a petal on a rose.

The next time, it was the night before his deployment, it was slow, more of a shuffle than a dance, the song was sad and slow, the other couples were like them, just needing a chance to hold their loved ones close for what might be the last time.

The third, it was the day Steve had rescued him, he was tired, barely able to think clearly, and yet, he held her in his arms and danced as if he hadn't been captured at all, the music and warmth of her held close to him seemed to soothe all of his aches.

Then, the dancing stopped, Music no longer filled him with joy, he barely registered it as noise, it was just a distraction.

But then, he saw her again, as beautiful as the day he was ripped from her life, and the music returned, she didn't mind that cold metal had replaced warm flesh, she didn't shy away from his scars.

When they danced next, it was to the same records as they did all those years ago and for that moment, it was if nothing had changed, he was once again, the charming young man who learnt to dance to pick up girls.


	6. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea randomly pop into my head, so here it is.

Steve realised he was in love with Burnie the night they went out to dinner, there was something about how she held herself, head high, back-straight, she was obviously a strong woman, he had seen that at the lounge, the way she had threatened the man bothering her without so much as a blink, the way her words were harsh and bold, not hidden behind a 'womanly' manner.

He got the impression she wasn't going to change for anyone, let alone him, she was who she was, a dreamer, a loud-mouth, stubborn. 

They were kindred souls in a way, but she was confident, where he was shy, yet, she had kissed his cheek, giggled at his jokes, listened to his ramblings. 

What did she see in him?

Was it his own block hotheadedness? 

His own fighting spirit? 

Whatever it was, Steve didn't mind, he was happy to see her smile, especially when he was the reason for it.


	7. Birdie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily-Alice met Natasha a long, long time ago.
> 
> Before either of them could even imagine that they'd meet again.

The first time Emily-Alice met Natasha, or as she was known then, Natalia, She was a newly recruited MI6 Agent, sent out to the Russian wilderness to learn survival skills.

While staying at a small village Emily-Alice was approached but a little girl, with finger less gloves and a torn coat, she had pointed at the bowl of soup, Emily-Alice was eating, and asked for some.

In broken Russian, Emily-Alice had said that she couldn't spare any of the soup but she could have her bread roll, The little girl nodded eagily, and they sat together eating.

Of course, Little children love stories, so Natalia had asked Emily-Alice where she was from, as her accent and pronunciation of some words made the girl giggle.

Emily-Alice smiled, the girl was a nice reminder not that everyone's life is death and secrets, she again, in Broken Russian responded 

'I fly planes, I'm here to learn how to look after myself if I'm ever in danger'

The little girl laughed, throwing her head back, something had got lost in translation what Emily-Alice had actually said was 'I fly, I'm here to look after myself'

A man, presumably Natalia's father had found them, and scolded the girl for bothering this stranger Its how the little girl gained a name, She overhead Natalia in a anger rush. Emily-Alice told them it was no problem, but the her Father was having none of it and grabbed the girl away by her coat sleeve.

"Proshchay ptichka" The girl sounded sad as she waved goodbye.

Emily-Alice had smiled and found herself almost crying at this little girls nickname.

Ptichka, it meant Bird.


	8. The all American family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve as a dad is everything and I sometimes go gooy at the idea of Steve and Burnie have gorgeous super model babies. (even though it makes no sense really but shuuuush)

When Steve finds out Burnie's pregnant, he can't stop smiling for a whole week.

Bucky hates it 'You're being creepy' 'BUCK I'M GONNA BE A DAD'

Of course, He'd love a little boy, a son to play baseball with, a boy who'll grow up big and strong, hopefully not being as small and sickly as he originally was, But he'd also love a little girl, she'd be as beautiful as her mother, and God help any boy who breaks her heart. 

Possible names for a son would be:

Oscar Joseph Rogers, taking Oscar from Burnie's father and Joseph from Steve's.

Charles James Rogers.

Leo Steven Rogers.

Possible names for a daughter would be;

Elisabeth Juliet Rogers, They would debate over middle names (Burnie WILL NOT give her, her mother's name)

Margret Natalia Rogers or Natalia Margret. 

Sarah Wanda Rogers.


	9. Heart.

Burnie has been alive for a long time, longer than she ever thought possible.

When Steve crashed into the sea, her life ended. 

She had been numb for weeks, she held out until the war was over, she was a medic, she focused on her work.

But then, all too quickly she was home, The apartment was dusty, Steve's clothes still hung in the closet, expecting him to come home.

For a long time, she hoped that he would some how return, Who's too say he wouldn't? Who knows what he could endure? 

But then, as the sky turned grey with the seasons, she realised, he wasn't coming home, Nor was Bucky.

Emily-Alice had things to do, MI6 work to do.

It was Howard, who found Burnie stood on the fire escape, skin turned blue in the cold New York night, tears streaming down her face as she stared into the night sky. 

He had taken her inside, wrapped her up.

"Cap wouldn't want this."

She had smacked his chest, angry but without the strength to actually do anything about it.

"Well he isn't here, is he!?"

She had argued with everyone about this, When they would try and convince her that Steve wouldn't want her to waste away, that it would break his heart to see her a shell of her former self.

Peggy got it the worst, She had been the one who let him fly off in the plane. She had been the one to last see him alive, So she was the one who stayed away from the Darwin Apartment, knowing that the other woman was right, she had been the last one to see Steve alive, and if Burnie knew what at happened in that moment, She might just kill her.

Howard knew, of course about Peggy's farewell kiss to Steve, he knew it wasn't meant to hurt Burnie, Somehow he was the only one Burnie didn't blame for Steve's death, and so, he helped her feel normal again.

Of course, that meant Burnie and he got drunk one night and slept together,

Thats how Burnie shows grief, she self destructs. 


	10. A letter home *Emily-Alice*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagine the letter to her parents went after she was announced MIA.
> 
> (Spoiler for Unlikely Heroes book one if anyone cares)

_Dear Mr and Mrs. York,_

_We regret to inform you that while on a mission of top security for his majesty the king,Wing-Commander Emily-Alice Elisabeth York was reported missing in action._

_While we cannot discuss the individual duties she undertook, know that she served her king and country to the best of her abilities, For her sacrifice, we are forever grateful._

There's then the normal signing off writings of a military letter, from inside a smaller note falls out, its handwritten.

_Mr and Mrs York. my name is M.E. Carter, I worked quite closely with Wing-Commander York and also her Fiancee, J.B. Barnes. I enclose this photo of the two of them, hopefully to remind you of better times._

The last thing in the envelope is a small photo, it shows Emily-Alice and Bucky, sat on a couch smiling at the camera.


End file.
